


A Search for Robotnik

by Mynach



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Choking, Crack, Gay, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Persons, Mushrooms, Physical Abuse, Redemption, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Relationship(s), Yaoi, olive garden, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynach/pseuds/Mynach
Summary: Agent Stone just couldn't give up on the now-missing Dr. Robotnik.  He longed for the genius even just to feel the sting of his anger.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	A Search for Robotnik

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic 2020 was a terrible movie and the only thing that brought me joy was this weird masochistic relationship that Agent Stone had to Dr. Robotnik. Sponsored by a $50 olive garden coup. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so beware.

It had been a week since Dr. Robotnik had mysteriously disappeared somewhere in Green Hills. No one from the government knew what happened, and the locals kept their mouths zipped shut. Agent Stone knew something had gone afoot as the military promptly canceled their search for the "blue devil" and was covering up their tracks. They appeared to be bribing everyone with these Olive Garden gift cards. Having received one himself, he knew the endless pasta couldn't fill the void that Dr. Robotnik left in his life.

Agent Stone had been working with the enigmatic man since he was a new recruit to the Department of Weaponized Robotics. It was a small, classified department that housed Dr. Robotnik and maybe 20 other workers - primarily grunts for Dr. Robotnik's tedious tasks. Stone thought himself lucky to be recruited as the liaison between the government and Dr. Robotnik. Little did he know, that Dr. Robotnik would be such an eccentric and angry man. At first, it started with disparaging remarks about his skills. Stone didn't know how to hard-code things in C++ nor solder wires into the drones. He eventually learned, but it didn't stop there. Disagreements with department funding and budgets led Dr. Robotnik to get more and more animated - progressing to weird outbursts where he would shake, push, and punch Agent Stone. He never did any permanent damage, and the leather gloves Robotnik wore prevented everything other than bruises from showing on his skin. Yet after all of these outbursts, Dr. Robotnik would eventually deflate, looking exhausted. Stone thought he had seen moments of fear and loneliness behind those crazed eyes.

Yet now, all that was gone. Dr. Robotnik hadn’t shown up to his tech-decked bus and nobody was talking about him. It felt sad. The boss was gone yet no one missed him, no one even wondered where he went. Instead, the grunts were packing up their stuff and excitedly talking about their new transfers. Annoyed, Agent Stone went to his boss for the 5th time and asked “Have you discovered the whereabouts of Dr. Robotnik yet?” His boss eyed him coldly and said “Give up, no one cares about that freak. It’s great that he’s run off. You need to drop this. Haven’t you always wanted to go to Chicago? You won’t if you keep asking these stupid questions.”  
“I understand Sir.” Agent Stone sighed and walked off. He didn’t like this one bit. Why was the military letting go of such a great man? Dr. Robotnik had single-handedly invented many of the laser technologies used in Spec-Ops missions like the “Blue Devil” mission. Shouldn’t they at least be worried that he’s defected to Russia or something? “Agh, I can’t take this. I’ll try one more time in Green Hills.”

Thinking back to the prior week’s events he really had only two areas to visit: The baseball field where the electrical anomaly occurred and the policeman’s house that they raided. Not looking for confrontation yet, he tried going to the baseball field. Unfortunately, it seems the government was hosting a roaring baseball tournament that day. Probably another attempt to maintain normalcy in this small town. He sighed and turned around, readying himself to skulk around that Policeman’s house.

Driving down the dusty road in his black SUV, Stone found the house he was looking for. The lights were off and the blinds down. Great, was this going to be another bust? Resolving to try anyway, he strode up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Nothing. Not a sound from the house. Nobody was rushing to save Dr. Robotnik at all. There was nothing he could do. He had no info, no support, nothing. He was spiraling. He was lost. It was at this moment that he saw a strange blue creature from the corner of his eye. “It’s you!” Stone exclaimed.  
“What are you doing at MY house?” the creature responded warily. “I-I-uh-I’m looking for…Dr. Robotnik. What happened to him?” Stone stammered out, trying to look nonchalant, but failing. “Oh that crazy guy? He’s in time-out in Mushroom Land.” “Ah, okay then thanks. Wait what?!?” Stone’s eyes widened in shock. Mushroom Land, what does he mean? “Don’t worry he has plenty of food and water…I think. But he went off the rails trying to kill me, so we sent him away for some ‘alone time’” Sonic looked at some scuff mark on his shoes and expectedly waited for a thank you. Stone was just staring at him with his mouth unhinged. Stone then shouted “Wait! You know prolonged isolation causes severe mental degradation right? That’s why prisons can’t do it for longer than 24 hours without human contact.” “Mental-what-now?” Sonic frowned, confused. “Agh, just get him back it’s important” Stone argued. “Sheesh, fine whatever. Let me go get my rings” Sonic disappeared into the house, leaving Stone alone on the porch. After what seemed like ages, he finally heard the creak of the door and Sonic appeared clutching a small drawstring purse. Reaching inside, Sonic pulled out a golden ring and said “Dr. Robotnik” throwing it right behind Agent Stone. Turning around, Stone gasped at what he saw reflected in the ring.

There he was - Dr. Robotnik. Yet something had clearly gone wrong. His tightly pruned mustache was frizzy beyond belief and somehow the doctor had gone bald? Did he shave it? Regardless, Agent Stone called into the ring “Dr. Robotnik, I’m getting you out of there, come through the portal!”. Dr. Robotnik glanced up and saw Sonic upon which he exclaimed “I hate that hedgehog!” dashing through the portal. Sonic just ran away laughing gleefully.

Agent Stone approached the mad doctor timidly “Uh sir, are you okay? Let’s take you to the bus and clean you up.” Noticing him, Robotnik seethed out menacingly “YOU. You let him get away. You need to be disciplined”. Reaching for Agent Stone, Robotnik grabbed the lapels of Stone’s suit looking for a fight, but abruptly fell to his knees. “I’m ruined. A laughingstock. That hedgehog. I hate that hedgehog.” Agent Stone didn’t know what to do. The once proud doctor was kneeling before him pathetically. “Come on, let’s go back. I’ll make you a latte. You love my lattes.” Looking resigned at Stone’s words, Dr. Robotnik crawled slowly back up to standing and followed Agent Stone back to the bus.

After trudging up the stairs of the bus, Agent Stone guided the now-silent Robotnik through the back of the bus, stopping at Robotnik’s personal quarters. “Come on now, go get yourself a shower and get changed. I’ll bring you the coffee when you come out.” Robotnik just stood there, staring blankly at Stone. “Why…Why are you here?.” Stone said nothing in response and Robotnik shakily walked into his room. Stone was shocked. After all he had been through, even Robotnik was rejecting him now? Why did he stick around for so long? He felt crushed inside. All he truly wanted was a thank you and an opportunity to see the doctor’s wild inventions once again. Perhaps if he was being totally honest, he wanted to see more random moments of the doctor’s happiness – those weird periods where he would put on headphones and dance crazily as he went in deep into his work flow. But now, it seemed a bit… pointless. “Man, I am truly pathetic.” Stone muttered to himself.

He prepared the Latte anyway, the glutton for punishment he was. Stone left the coffee in front of Robotnik’s door with a little “Welcome Back!” note and then went off to the front of the bus where his personal items were. It had been a long, stressful day and the sun was just beginning to set. Dejected, Stone sank into the driver’s seat and put his hands on his face. Oh right, he chuckled silently. He shouldn’t touch his face because of the coronavirus. Too late now. He startled when the back door opened. It was Robotnik clutching the latte to his chest. Stone stared at him, all the more tired. Robotnik appeared clean, his disposition healthier if not a bit more gaunt than previously. Robotnik opened his mouth, closed it, then used his other hand to nervously tighten his mustache. Stone just stared back apathetically. Trying again, Robotnik squeaked out “Ah, hey.” Furrowing his brow, Stone responded “hey.” It was abnormal for the doctor to start conversations with him sans an order. Stone just waited somewhat expectantly for the man to continue. “Ah…Thanks” Robotnik chickened out and left the driver’s cabin before Stone could even reply.

It was peculiar. Agent Stone had never seen Robotnik so unconfident before; Not when facing the government, and certainly not when chasing down the hedgehog-like thing. Nevertheless, he figured it to be a result of the isolation on that weird mushroom land. It wasn’t until the next morning though, that things became even stranger with Robotnik.

It started with a strange awareness of Robotnik’s presence in the room. An almost hovering, out-of-focus blur was always there in the corner of Stone’s eye. Normally Robotnik was there and then not as he hurried around the tech bus, but he never seemed to leave for more than a minute today. Then, as Agent Stone was preparing coffee to get over the afternoon hump, Robonik appeared brandishing a new drone-like device. But, it wasn’t a weapon. Instead, Dr. Robotnik proudly stated that it was a sort of personal coffee warming device that would follow its owner around. And, he even gave this device to Agent Stone. He had to have one, as was “befitting a person of his status.” The drone was a strange yet welcome device. It did keep his coffee warm, but it also fluttered nonstop around his person and would even try to creep into the bathroom with him. Robotnik disappeared into his laboratory for a time and when he emerged later in the evening time, he seemed re-invigorated. “Dinner time, now” he proclaimed to Stone. “What do you want?” Stone replied somewhat ill-at-ease with the idea of cooking on this bus. “Feed me you idiot” Robotnik said as he got breathtakingly close to Agent Stone’s smooth face. “Well I do have an Olive Garden gift-card” Stone could not stop staring into the doctor’s eyes as his face was so close he could breathe the doctor’s air. It made him feel a bit panicked, but in an exhilarating way. “That will do” Robotnik replied.

At Olive Garden, Agent Stone scarfed down some of the Unlimited Breadsticks™ to avoid making small-talk with Dr. Robotnik. It didn’t work. “You know those breadsticks are awfully cylindrical. How far down do you suppose you could put it down your throat before it hits your gag reflex?” Stone choked when he heard those words. “Hmm, not that far it seems. Maybe you need more practice.” Bug-eyed, Stone just sat there coughing while Robotnik looked on with a grin. Thankfully, the waiter appeared promptly with a drink refill giving Stone a chance to regroup. “What was it like in Mushroom Land?” he asked politely. Bad idea. Robotnik’s face darkened as he said “Let’s just say there was plenty to eat and nothing to do. I’m frankly sick of mushrooms now. Although…” Robotnik looked on with a daring sneer, “there is one mushroom I’m not tired of yet.” Agent Stone was just shell-shocked replying “uh-huh, cool.” He was not cool. The doctor seemed particularly energized today with a strange sexual energy. Thankfully, he couldn’t do anything at Olive Garden.

Yet, as soon as they reached the bus Dr. Robotnik got physical. “Pin yourself to that wall for me.” Robotnik forced him against the wall, crowding him once again. Stone could feel the chill of the metal all the way through his clothes, yet he felt hot all over. “We’ve been through a lot Agent Stone, but there’s one thing we haven’t done yet. I think it is time for you to turn over a new stone and try something that could please us both” Robotnik snidely said. It was then that Robotnik’s hands crudely grabbed at Stone’s belt. “Take this off, would you dear?” Stone did it, shaking with nervous anticipation. “You won’t run away from me?” Robotnik backed off with a menacing look. “No sir, I…This makes me happy.” “Must be a true masochist then” Robotnik giggled as he palmed Stone’s belt. He pushed Stone coldly onto the floor of the bus, ridges digging into his back. “I’m going to enjoy this” Robotnik muttered. He pushed the prone Stone over onto his front. It was clearly uncomfortable for him as it put weight on his now-burgeoning hard-on. Robotnik then put one foot onto his back increasing that weight and rocking Agent Stone back and forth over that lump. Stone groaned briefly. “What was that, more you said?” Robotnik taunted while increasing the pressure on his foot. By this point, he himself felt constrained in his fitted pants. Robotnik pushed forward with his leg and then stood up straight unzipping his pants. His hard member was pulsating with delight. “Suck it.” He demanded of Stone. Staggering up, Stone knelt before this angry overlord. He was in a state of painful lust. He’d do anything to slake it. Relaxing his jaw, he obliged. The doctor’s dick was veiny to say the least. Soon he had every ridge covered in wet saliva. Stone’s right hand balanced the shaft in his mouth, while his left unbuttoned his trousers – reaching for his own pleasure. “Did I say you can touch yourself?” Robotnik pushed Stone’s mouth further down his dick causing him to gag. The coughing prevented Stone from moving any further. But while choking once again, his teeth grazed Robotnik’s foreskin and Robotnik sighed in pleasure. “I knew those breadsticks had it good, wrapped up in your tight little mouth.” Stone bobbed his head as if in agreement. “As a reward, I’ll let you feel good too.” Robotnik stuck his gloved hand around Stone’s dick. It was remarkably dry and the feeling of such rough friction against his dick led Stone to cry out. Intense pleasure burned down his dick into his spine. His body finally provided a trickle of pre-cum to smoothen out Robotnik’s handjob turning his agony in heaven. As he got closer to climax, Robotnik would thrust harder into Stone’s mouth stymying the flow of pleasure. Robotnik felt good too. His gasps were echoing through the bus and he felt so high from this power-trip. Feeling a rush of emotion at being in such control, he came without warning. Stone was the one this time gasping for breath as globs of white fluid ran out of his mouth. Feeling pity for his lackey, Robotnik clamped his hand tighter around Stone’s dick and gave him a few good tugs, bringing Stone to finish as well. They both collapsed in their post-orgasmic bliss.

“What happens next?” Stone asked as he lazily rolled to the side. “Well, we still have about $20 of Olive Garden cash left on our card” Robotnik replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a more romantic-y type fanfic but then I figured that it would take too long. Think of it as a "bad end" if it were a visual novel.


End file.
